Reyna's Glimpse of Death
by Nyk-a-flika-flame1014
Summary: Sadly, a Demigod is not immortal, unless a God/Goddess chooses them to be. These are one-shots on how Reyna, daughter of Bellona, can die in the most random ways with the most random reasons. Inspired by another author from another fandom. (Characters may seem OOC. NOT for obssesive fans of Jeyna/Reyna.) WARNING: Major character death.


**WARNING: If you are an obsessive lover of Jeyna/Reyna of the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, LEAVE NOW. If you are a normal fan of Jeyna/Reyna, read at your own risk.**

Author's note: Hello, readers. I am Nyk. I not really that new anymore, but I am on this fandom. I read the series before; I have all the books. I love them. Sadly, I don't have Mark of Athena-yet. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Second time writing something new other than the show NCIS… To Le story!

Reyna's Glimpse of Death

Death #1- Eaten by (not so) loving pets

It was a hard day for the daughter of the Roman Goddess Bellona, Reyna, after the (filthy) Greeks have landed their ship, Argo II, on her Camp Jupiter. She decided to go up to her room, where she could relax her body with her two favorite companions: Argentum and Aurum.

Once she changes her roman Praetor clothing to a comfortable one, she thinks of all the doubts she has on reuniting the Greeks with her dear Romans for the upcoming war. She still does not thrust the Greeks, especially that ridiculous daughter of Venus, Piper McLean, who stole her precious knight in shiny silver and gold armor-like her dear pets. It was going to take a huge and impressing stunt to convince the female Praetor to give all her thrust to the Greeks, and it will not be an easy one.

As she lies on her bed, she claps her hands to call the attention of her pets. She thought she is in need for some loving, now that her adorable Angel couldn't be here to give it to her. She calls her dogs "Argentum! Aurum! Come to Momma!" she coos.

All of sudden, her pet dogs started to growl at her. _That was strange_, she thought. No matter, she will not be denied. She has never been denied by her pets and she will not accept it.

"Argentum! Aurum! Come here NOW!" she said a bit too loudly and with annoyance shown on her voice. Her pets growled louder, this time showing their sharp teeth with dripping saliva.

Reyna got up from her bed and places her hands on her hips. "Argentum. Aurum. What is wrong with you two? Come to your master this instance!" she told them as she stumps her foot and points the spot beside her with her index finger. Reyna was thirty three feet away from her pets. She was getting concern by the minute. Her pets never acted this way. Never rejected her. Why all of sudden now?

Her dogs growled much louder and they started to bark at her with anger shown on each bark. Their eyes were furiously shining a bright red light. Now Reyna was officially worried sick. Then a thought popped up on her head. _Maybe they are just hungry_.

"Food? Are you hungry? If you drop the attitude, I will give you a treat!" she says as she fakes a small smile.

"They are hungry alright… Hungry for you." Reyna heard a voice say. She quickly went to pick up her dagger, which happened to be thrown carelessly on the floor when she entered her room.

She turned around, with her dagger on her hand and said "show yourself, intruder!" From the dark, she could see none other than the daughter of Venus, Piper McLean!

Piper was standing on the other side of the bed. Reyna's face started to get red. "Filthy Greek! What in the name of Pluto are you doing in a Roman Praetor's room?!"

"Hello Reyna" Piper said as she smiled. "I thought I should let you know I came here to get rid of the competition. You know, since I hate you, you hate me-"she was cut off by Reyna who now was on the verge to throw her the dagger on her neck.

She thought 'Hmm, she wants a fight.' "You want a fight? I will give you a fight. Tomorrow, one-on-one. No powers. Just our body." Reyna started to cool down. Finally she will teach her a lesson for entering her room without permission and earn back her dear Jason-the Roman way.

But Piper's eyes grew dark. "I don't want to fight. Way too dirty" she says as she flips her hair. She may not know Piper personally, but she can tell she is acting weird. From what she saw, she seemed caring and shy. Appearances DO lie.

Reyna was still confused. "I demand explanations. What are you doing in here?" She then did something unexpected.

She called her dogs "Argentum. Aurum. Sshhhhh…" Piper calmed down her pets immediately. They stopped growling and they sat down, waving their tails gleefully. She was Charmspeaking them! How dare she? She will pay.

Reyna went and charged Piper, knocking her on the floor. She pins her downs and takes her dagger as she was being on top of her and said "I am going to cut your pretty face piece by piece. Starting with your lips, Greek traitor…"

"Reyna, no!" said another mysterious voice. When Reyna turned around, she saw her Prince. Her Roman prince with shiny blond hair and striking blue eyes.

"J-jason!" Reyna's eyes sparkled with joy.

Jason let go of the door knob and grabbed Reyna from her shoulders. But then Piper got up and pushed Reyna, causing her to fall on the floor. She took Jason by his collar and kissed him passionately.

Reyna could only stare as her so called Prince was kissing back the Greek beauty. When they stopped, Piper gave Reyna a smirk. That was completely out of character.

Reyna was heartbroken. She never in her Roman years felt this terrible. As a strict Roman Praetor, she always was tending to hide her emotions. This time, she couldn't even hide her tears.

"J-ja-jason… How could you?! I loved you so much!"

"How _couldn't_ I? Look at her. She gorgeous!" Reyna eyes had a pool of tears, waiting to fall on her face. She could only put her hand on her mouth, to cover her gasp.

Piper kneeled on the floor. She grabbed Reyna's chin and said "with you out of our way, we can finally convince the Romans to join our side in the upcoming war, since you are not willing to. After we are finish and celebrate our victory yada yada yada… we will terminate them. And once again, Rome will be extinct." Piper then gave her an evil grin.

Reyna took Piper's hand of her face. "Indictable imbecile. How dare you use Venus' blessing for evil?!"

"Aphrodite. Stop calling my mother with your idiotic Roman names. Plus, I'm not using my blessing for evil…" Piper looked at Reyna's face that said 'oh really?'

Piper continues "I'm just using it for my own benefit." She took a glance at Jason, who crossed his hands. "I mean **our** benefit." she corrected.

"You probably charm spoke him also. Filthy traitor! You are disgusting."

"He was pretty hesitant. But you are right. And, I won't be disgusting as you will be…" her voice trailed off.

Reyna now showed an emotion she thought no Roman should show.

Fear.

"Argentum. Aurum" Piper called out. The dogs stood up alert.

Piper leans closer to Reyna's face and places a soft kiss on her lips. Reyna couldn't help be dumbfounded by it. She was practically drooling. Jason couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"Eat her." Piper simply said.

The dogs got up and were slowly walking up where Reyna was. Piper touches Reyna's ear softly, teasing her. More saliva kept falling from the corner of Reyna's mouth. "Relaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxx…"

Piper left Reyna sitting on the floor. She got up and took Jason's hand. They left her room. They didn't have the guts to watch the tragedy…

"Aaahh. Stop! Help me!" the half Puertorican cried as the dogs were biting her, stretching her skin as they took a bite. She was losing a lot of blood and fast. Reyna felt dizzy and dizzy and dizzy and dizzy…

The last thing she remembers was the look on Jason's face when he left her room. Regret… Reyna couldn't help feel sorry for him…

"Order on the court! Order! Order!" the judge said as he kept smashing his hammer.

Reyna was in the underworld, waiting nervously for the judges to decide her fate. But she was too busy being lost on her thoughts. She was thinking of Jason and the fate of her camp thanks to that Greek traitor, Piper.

"I think she should a chance to be placed on the Elysium." said a female judge.

"No, on the fields of Asphodel." said a male judge.

"What why? With all she went through? She lost a home, a family! And she still had the strength to be Praetor of a Roman Camp. I think she did well."

"Don't forget she was rude and mean. Not to mention rather imbecile to the Greeks."

"So? With all she went thru, who wouldn't be. And she wasn't being rude, she was just being strict and caring for her camp. She was loyal until the end."

Reyna felt a spark of happiness. If the let her to the Elysium, she will have the chance to rebirth and maybe end up with Jason!

But the other male judge disagrees. "All thought your points are strong; I still think she deserves to go to the fields of Asphodel."

As so that was it. There was no changing it. She will go to the fields of Asphodel, meaning she will lose all her memories, especially the ones with Jason.

Reyna cupped her hands, which was filled with water of the River of Lethe. She had tears in her eyes. As she took a sip, her memories started to fade quickly. She tried not to forget Jason, but sadly the effect was too strong for her desire.

Reyna was left wondering why Piper turned evil. The reason of Piper turning evil for her own benefit will always be unknown…

A/N: Bet you didn't expect THAT! This turned out dramatic. I didn't want it to be. I guess I will never be good with humor. Tell me what you think on your reviews please? Do you want to see her next way of death? Do you? DO YOU?! I am sorry. Didn't know what came to me…

Nyk


End file.
